


Alright?

by vestiges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, and also a ridiculous romantic, self-conscious kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestiges/pseuds/vestiges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo.” His voice was quiet, but Kuroo could detect the nervous waver Kenma was trying to hide. “I want you.”</p>
<p>Kuroo stiffened, felt a jolt of electricity lick down his spine and settle in his stomach. He slowly unbent his body from where it had been crouched over, sorting through a pile of DVDs in front of the television. He took a deep breath. Tried to keep his voice steady. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Kuroo is absolutely terrified of fucking up and Kenma understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this little story a chance. This is my first fanfiction in quite a long while, so I hope I'm not too rusty and that you get some enjoyment out of this little bit of fluff! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy awkward!Kuroo and patient!Kenma

“Kuroo.” His voice was quiet, but Kuroo could detect the nervous waver Kenma was trying to hide. “I want you.”

Kuroo stiffened, felt a jolt of electricity lick down his spine and settle in his stomach. He slowly unbent his body from where it had been crouched over, sorting through a pile of DVDs in front of the television. He took a deep breath. Tried to keep his voice steady. “Yeah?”

A small nod and golden eyes darting to the side. A lip tucked underneath white teeth. Kuroo breathed through his nose and fisted his hands against his sweatpants. If he clenched hard enough, maybe he could trick himself into believing he wasn’t shaking. 

“Well that’s good, kitten.” A pause. “Cause I want you too.” Golden eyes met his own. Kuroo felt a bit breathless. Damn, Kenma was beautiful. He watched Kenma and Kenma watched him but neither moved. 

Kuroo knew this was special. Kenma didn’t like to be touched. It had taken months for him to respond to Kuroo’s hand nudging against his as the two walked side-by-side, then several more months before he felt comfortable initiating hand-holding. For Kenma to…Kuroo swallowed and felt his mouth go dry. He would not fuck this up. Couldn’t afford to fuck this up. 

Kuroo wasn’t exactly inexperienced, but it wasn’t like he was an expert. All his escapades had left him with were memories of clumsy kissing and grasping hands, a moment of pleasure and a lot of sloppiness and messiness and more than a little disappointment. 

But Kuroo refused to fuck this up. This was Kenma and he deserved to be worshipped and Kuroo didn’t want to disappoint him. This was Kenma, his childhood friend, his best friend, his boyfriend, his soon-to-be lover. He deserved the fucking world. 

Kenma’s eyes darted to the side, worried his lip between white teeth. Kuroo hated the look on Kenma’s face, wanted to smooth away the uncertainty and self-consciousness. 

And this was Kenma and there was no way Kuroo was going to fuck this up so he took another breath, steadier this time, and uncurled his fists to reach a hand out to the other boy. 

“C’mere love.” Kenma hesitantly touched his fingers to Kuroo’s. Kuroo tugged him closer. He smoothed a hand over Kenma’s hair, twisting his fingers in the soft strands at the nape of Kenma’s neck. He slanted their mouths together, lips moving soft and slow over Kenma’s, free hand stroking up and down Kenma’s arm. He pulled away gently and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Alright?”

Kenma nodded and touched a hand to Kuroo’s chest, deft fingers stroking over his collarbone and brushing against the soft skin of his throat. Kuroo exhaled a shaky breath and pressed his lips to Kenma’s, applying more pressure and gently licking along Kenma’s lower lip, fingers tugging lightly at blonde hair. Kenma’s hand stilled on Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo began to pull away but then Kenma’s hand dipped low, fingers slipping underneath his t-shirt. His hand smoothed over Kuroo’s skin and Kuroo felt himself hum into Kenma’s mouth, tongue stroking over his lips. He shifted and brought a hand to Kenma’s hip, thumb rubbing small circles against the sliver of exposed skin between the band of Kenma’s sweatpants and the shirt – his shirt, Kuroo realized with another electric jolt, heat pooling low in his abdomen – that Kenma was wearing. 

They were still standing in the living room of their small apartment and Kuroo be damned if Kenma’s first time happened on a couch. So he pressed a small kiss to the corner of Kenma’s mouth, fingers untangling from his hair and stepping away, hand still resting on Kenma’s hip. He linked his fingers with Kenma and sucked in another shaky breath. Kenma’s cheeks were flushed and his fingers were warm in Kuroo’s and Kuroo didn’t know how he ever got so damn lucky. This beautiful boy wanted him, wanted Kuroo, and something about that made his stomach feel all funny and his cheeks redden. 

“Kuroo?” A quiet question, but enough to remind Kuroo that Kenma wasn’t privy to his thoughts. He pressed a kiss to their twined hands. 

“Not here, kitten. I want this to be special.” You deserve it, Kuroo thinks, and squeezes Kenma’s hand lightly. He guides them toward the bedroom, gently tugging Kenma along behind. When Kuroo flicks on the light, Kenma makes a small noise of protest. Kuroo swallows it with a kiss.

“I want to see you Kenma. All of you.” Kenma whimpers, breath fanning across Kuroo’s face. Kuroo kisses away the tension in his brow, lightly running his fingers down Kenma’s back. He leads them toward the bed, feels his knees hit the edge and sits slowly, guiding Kenma into his lap. They kiss again, slow and lingering, full of warmth and a slow burning desire. Kenma’s fingers have slipped beneath his shirt and are tracing patterns into Kuroo’s skin. Kuroo’s fingers have wrapped themselves once more in silky blonde strands, his other hand skimming over Kenma’s back. He decides the fabric is in his way. He begins to gather the material, pull it over Kenma’s head. 

“Alright?” He asks just before slipping the shirt off, and Kenma nods, cheeks tinted pink and lip tucked under teeth. The shirt falls in a pile on the floor. His hands slide over Kenma’s chest and he pulls back to admire the smooth expanse of pale skin, ghosting his fingers across Kenma’s collarbone. Leans down to kiss a path in the wake of his touch. Kenma’s hand tightens in his hair, where it had found its way after his shirt had fallen to the floor. Kuroo worships Kenma’s neck and shoulders with gentle bites and soothing kisses, drinking in the small breathy sounds escaping Kenma. Soon there is an insistent tugging on Kuroo’s shirt and he obediently sits up and raises his arms, allowing Kenma to slide his shirt over his head. It joins Kenma’s on the floor. 

Kenma’s fingers reach out to hesitantly touch Kuroo’s skin and Kuroo sucks in a broken breath. A finger gently runs over his nipple and Kuroo shudders. Looks at Kenma, eyes wide. Kenma blinks back at him before doing it again, caressing Kuroo, leaning in to kiss Kuroo. And damn, that one touch and Kuroo’s never felt so loved before in his life. He gathers Kenma in his arms and turns to set him gently on the bed, drinking in the sight of Kenma’s hair splayed across the pillow, cheeks rosy and lips swollen. Then Kuroo settles himself over the other boy, careful to rest his weight on his elbows and presses a knee softly between Kenma’s legs. 

“Alright?” Kenma twists a hand in Kuroo’s hair and kisses him, free hand smoothing down his back. They kiss and kiss and kiss and Kuroo feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t move, doesn’t do something. So he settles for lowering his mouth to Kenma’s jaw, nuzzling against his neck and nipping the sensitive skin at the base of Kenma’s throat, begins working his way down the beautiful boy under him, kissing every inch of skin. Kenma deserves to feel worshipped and Kuroo plans to do just that, licks over a pink nipple and groans as Kenma arcs his back, pushing his hips against Kuroo. He lavishes attention on the rosy bud, flattens his tongue against it and drags over it again and again and again until Kenma’s mewling under him. Then he moves to the other and does it all over again. 

Kuroo loves watching Kenma come undone, loves seeing the emotion play out across the stoic boy’s face. But he wants this to last and he really wants to make Kenma feel good, feel safe. So he kisses a trail down the other boy’s stomach and lets his fingers dip beneath the waistband of Kenma’s sweatpants. His tongue dips into Kenma’s bellybutton and he presses a kiss to the sensitive skin there.

“K-Kuroo.” Kenma’s voice is breathy and pitched high. Kuroo grins and presses a kiss to the waistband of Kenma’s pants. “Kuroo.” Kenma’s hips twitch up towards Kuroo’s face. He pulls back and kisses Kenma before hooking a finger in the other boy’s waistband. He begins to slide them down slowly. 

“Alright?”

“K-Kuroo.” Kenma sounds exasperated this time and his hips give a little twitch again that goes straight to the heat pooling low in Kuroo’s stomach. He presses one more kiss to Kenma’s mouth before tugging off the sweatpants. He then strips off his own pants until there’s nothing but boxers separating the two. Kuroo’s fingers rub a soothing pattern into Kenma’s hip as he dips his head down to lick along the hem of the other boy’s underwear. He brushes a kiss to the obvious bulge tenting Kenma’s boxers and there’s a sharp inhalation of breath from above him and a hand fisting in his hear, tugging gently. Kuroo glances up, face still between Kenma’s legs. His eyes lock with hazy gold and he offers up a grin, Kenma’s flush reaching his chest now, and Kuroo can’t believe how lucky he is to be loved by this boy. 

He presses another kiss to Kenma’s concealed length, fingers massaging the skin at the waistband, dipping underneath to rub small circles into his hip. Kenma whimpers and tugs Kuroo’s hair.

“Kuroo, k-kiss me?” And Kuroo’s head snaps up because Kenma never asks, always lets Kuroo initiate and if that isn’t hot as sin then Kuroo doesn’t know what is. His own length pulses hard but he swallows and his hands shake as they reach to smooth over Kenma’s skin. He moves back up Kenma’s body, leaning in to kiss the smaller boy. Kenma licks into his mouth and Kuroo groans, feels his arousal hot and heavy between his legs. Kenma’s hand reaches for Kuroo’s and awkwardly guides it down, slips Kuroo’s fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Then slips his own fingers under Kuroo’s underwear, caressing the skin. 

“Off.” Kenma’s voice is shaky and slightly unsure but Kuroo kisses it away, reaches down and slips off Kenma’s boxers, his own following closely behind. Now there’s nothing at all separating them, just skin against skin, feverish and flushed. Kuroo sits back on his knees to look at the boy spread below him. Kenma’s face is relaxed and open, eyes glazed and lids heavy. He looks down at Kenma and he just can’t stop looking. He runs a hand over Kenma’s chest, eyes drinking in everything, every inch of Kenma’s skin.

“K-Kuroo, I – “ 

“So beautiful.” Kuroo’s voice is broken and rough with desire. Kenma’s face flushes red and he whimpers and his hips push against Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo leans over to kiss him, tasting his mouth, tongues caressing one another. He reaches a hand between them and gently strokes over Kenma’s length. Kenma mewls into his mouth, accidentally bites down on Kuroo’s lip. 

Kuroo huffs a laugh. Thumb running over the head, spreading the beads of precum already gathered at the tip. Kenma whimpers again.

Kuroo leans closer, lips hovering over Kenma’s. “Alright?” Kenma’s features pinch with annoyance. 

“Kuroo,” his voice is a whine and Kuroo understands, he does, but he wants this to be perfect, wants to not fuck up, wants to make everything just right for Kenma because Kenma deserves the fucking world and – 

His expression must have been telling because Kenma is gently kissing Kuroo, tenderly pressing their lips together. His hand strokes Kuroo’s hair. 

“K-Kuroo, I want you. Just you.” And then Kuroo understands and he realizes just how damn lucky he really is. 

Kuroo shakes his head and huffs another laugh. “I want you too kitten. Only you.” And then he’s kissing down Kenma’s body again and Kenma’s arching off the bed as Kuroo licks a stripe up the underside of Kenma’s arousal and Kuroo thumbs Kenma’s slit and goes absolutely breathless at the sound that leaves the other boy’s mouth. He kisses and licks and strokes until Kenma is writhing beneath him, hands fisted in the sheets. Then he takes Kenma into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, wanting to make Kenma feel good, wanting to make Kenma understand that he’s beautiful. Kuroo’s hand moves to cup Kenma’s balls, tight and perfect in his fingers, and Kenma groans and ruts into Kuroo’s mouth. 

Kuroo steadies Kenma’s hips with his free hand and presses one last kiss to the tip of Kenma’s length. He wraps a hand around Kenma as the other boy whines at the loss of wet heat. Kuroo’s mouth hovers over Kenma’s ear. He gently bites the lobe, sucks on it, listens to Kenma groan. 

“I want to kiss you while you come.” His hand strokes long and leisurely along Kenma’s length and he hears the sharp intake of breath and feels the clenching of muscles before Kenma’s toes are curling and he’s spilling white and hot over Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo strokes him through it, pressing kisses to the other boy’s jaw and neck, feels Kenma go boneless against him, sinking into the sheets. Kuroo presses a kiss to his mouth, then to his forehead.

“Alright?” Kenma’s look could cut steel and Kuroo grins lopsided. He kisses Kenma again, then again and again, small pecks that set the smaller boy laughing against Kuroo’s mouth. When Kuroo pulls back, his brain freezes at the site of Kenma’s flushed face and shining eyes, wide and open and trusting and happy. Kuroo’s own arousal is painful but he doesn’t care, as long as he can keep looking at Kenma for the rest of his life. 

But then a small hand reaches out and hesitantly runs a finger over Kuroo’s arousal and all Kuroo can do is drop his head to Kenma’s shoulder and whine. 

“Fuck.” The word escapes him, breathy, as Kenma wraps his hand around Kuroo. His hips thrust forward, into Kenma’s grip, the smaller boy stroking him gently and clumsily but so perfectly because it’s Kenma and Kuroo can’t believe how lucky he is that Kenma even wants to touch him, let alone love him. 

Kuroo feels himself being guided onto his back by gentle hands, watches as Kenma straddles his legs and resumes slowly stroking his painfully hard arousal. The air is hot and bursts of white light are spotting his vision and he fucks into Kenma’s small hand, a groan escaping his chest amidst small whines and breathy pants. He can feel heat pooling in his lower abdomen, electric and white hot. He feels like he’s going to burst and he almost explodes when Kenma’s lip is captured by those white teeth as he stares down at Kuroo like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“T-Tetsurou. Please, come for me.” And that does it, his name falling off those beautiful lips. And Kuroo’s hips stutter and his breath is just gone and heat sparks through his body, igniting a burning pleasure as he spills over Kenma’s hand and his own chest. He sucks in a breath like a drowning man as the sparks begin to fade. He feels something soft brush against his forehead and he blinks his eyes open – when had he shut them? – to see Kenma looking down at him, that small, rare smile directed right at Kuroo and Kuroo feels his heart stop. He’s covered in his own release but so is Kenma and he doesn’t care, he just pulls Kenma down to rest against his chest, wraps his arms around his boyfriend and feels his heart pound against his own. 

“Alright?” This time it’s Kenma, voice small and quiet. His fingers stroke Kuroo’s cheek as he shifts up to look at him.

Kuroo grins so hard that it hurts. “Perfect. You’re perfect.” And he gently cups Kenma’s face and presses a kiss to his perfect lips, amazed that Kenma responds, satisfied when Kenma pulls away to curl up against his chest. 

“Kenma?” A small, questioning noise. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Kuroo.” 

Then, “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you.” There’s the sound of a light smack and Kuroo whines like a child, feeling the heat of Kenma’s blush against his chest. He wraps an arm around the other boy and presses a kiss the top of Kenma’s head. 

How did he get so lucky?


End file.
